This invention relates to hammer mills and, more particularly, to a hammer mill having a capped disc rotor with the caps being attached to each individual disc. The hammers rotate on pins extending between the discs. This patent application is an improvement over U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,789 and 3,482,787, which are incorporated herein by reference.